marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Parker (Earth-1610)
; formerly | Relatives = Ben Parker (brother, deceased); Mary Parker (wife, deceased); Peter Parker (son) Venom (co-creation and genetic recipient); Carnage (clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = USA | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Bio-Engineer/Geneticist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #33 | Death = Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 33 | HistoryText = Early Days Not much is known about Richard's early history. Only that he excelled in bio-engineering studies and eventually married his wife, Mary Parker. New Super Soldier Project & Hulk Around the time Mary was pregnant, Nick Fury gathered a collective of bio-engineers in attempt to resurrect the Super-Soldier Serum; Richard was chosen among the selected scientists for this project, which also included Hank Pym, Franklin Storm and Bruce Banner. Not long into the project, Peter Parker was born. Both he and his wife, Mary, would be heavily wounded when Dr. Banner self-experimented on himself and turned himself into the Hulk. Project Venom Sometime when Peter was still a young child, both Richard and his friend, Eddie Brock Senior teamed together to develop a revolutionary means to heal humanity of disease and illness. Their basis was to create a symbiote, The Suit; the project was named Project Venom. Richard made video diary entries about his progress so that Peter may have a chance to review these files when he becomes older. In the video, it revealed that Project Venom was a cursed project. Richard and Eddie weren't able to complete their project and sought the partnership and resources of Trask Enterprise to help complete their project. As revealed in his video to Peter, Richard regretted putting his life's work into Trask's hands as they continued to interfere and eventually found a means to take away their own project away from them. He, his wife and Eddie went to fight over the rights of the project in court, but Trask had sabotaged their plane, resulting in their death. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In Richard Parker seemingly turned up alive. However, it was later revealed that this Richard Parker was actually an aged clone of Peter created by Otto Octavius. | Trivia = * In an interview with Brian Michael Bendis and Mark Bagley in ''Wizard: Guide to Comics'' #180, Mark Bagley revealed that during the creation of this iteration of Richard Parker, he was based on Peter Parker's design by John Romita Sr. and Gil Kane, during the late 60s and early 70s, critisizing their design as it made Peter look older than he really was in his opinion. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Geneticists Category:Inventors Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chemists Category:Venom Family